This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is common for different liquids to be used together, e.g., two component mouth rinses, two part cleaning solutions, etc. The different liquids are sometimes stored and dispensed from separate individual containers. But other times, the different liquids may be stored and dispensed from separate compartments of the same container.